Isabella Volturi (ON HIATUS)
by PrimroseMarieSalvatore
Summary: Months after the Cullens left, The Volturi decide to visit only to find that the Cullens are no where to be found. As they're leaving the Cullen household, they catch a whiff of Bella's scent and follow it to her house, where she's all alone because Charlie's out hunting the wolves. What will happen? Will Bella ever see the Cullens again? Does she want to?
1. Chapter 1: The Volturi

**Chapter 1**

 **The Volturi**

 **Bella POV**

It's been 3 days since those wolves saved me from Laurent. Although, I wonder why they didn't attack me. I mean, yeah, it's obvious they weren't normal wolves, but still. The wolf with the reddish brownish hair, his eyes, there's just something about the way he looked at me, I think I've seen that look before on someone, but I can't really remember who.

I can't seem to get the image of the meadow out of my head. Dead. It was all dead. No more of the beautiful flowers, no more of the green grass that was there. No more of anything.

Currently, I'm sitting at the kitchen table doing nothing, but thinking about it. I have nothing else to do and it's not like I can go and hang out with Edwa- _Him._

I haven't said anything to anybody since he left.

Since they all left.

Charlie's worried about me, I know he is. I can see it in his eyes whenever he looks at me. I haven't been eating normally, I haven't been drinking the proper amount of fluids, I don't talk to anyone except him and Jacob. If he thinks I'm worse now, he should see me at school. I don't talk to anyone anymore, I always sit at _their_ lunch table, as if they'll all just appear sitting next to me. The teachers don't even call on me anymore, I don't eat anything at school.

I'm practically dead.

He's been talking about sending me to Jacksonville with Renee and Phil, but I always refuse. I don't want to leave Forks, I'm afraid that if I leave, I'll really forget him. I don't want to forget. The pain that I feel every time I think about him is the only reminder that he was real. That they all were.

I decide to go outside and get some fresh air, I haven't been outside since that day with Laurent. I grab some lemonade from the fridge and head out the back door.

I sit in the grass and look around at my surroundings. At least my backyard isn't dead, like the meadow. The trees and the way the grass goes with it is so beautiful. The colors together are truly beautiful to see.

I look up at the sky, the sky that is always dark and hardly ever has sunshine. Today is the normal sky, dark and overcast. No sunshine to be seen. It's been growing on me so I don't miss the sun as often as I did when I first moved here.

"Well, what do we have here?" I hear a voice and my head whips in the direction of where it came from. At first I see nothing, but then six figures step out of the trees wearing black cloaks. I jump to my feet and look at them. Obviously, I can tell they're vampires. They look just like _them_ except with blood red eyes.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"My name is Aro Volturi," The first one says as they walk up to me. "this is Jane, Marcus, Felix, Demetri and Caius." He says, motioning to the other five vampires. I think Ed- _he_ told me about the Volturi. They're the ones that enforce the vampire laws to avoid exposure.

"Did you say, Volturi?" I question.

"Yes, why? Have you heard of us?" Aro asks.

"I think Edward told me about you guys before." I say, I grit my teeth when I say _his_ name. I haven't said that name in a really long time and it's very painful to remember.

"Edward Cullen?" He asks. I nod and he smiles.

"When was the last time you saw him?" He asks me.

"Um, he and his family left months ago. I haven't heard from them, they just left me here. They didn't tell me where they were going either." I tell him.

"What a shame." He says. "Isn't it?"

"Yes. Shame indeed." Jane says.

"We wouldn't want some human girl to expose us, would we?" Aro asks her.

"No, no we wouldn't." She says. I speak up.

"I would never tell anyone. I haven't told anyone, either." Aro's head snaps back in my direction.

"I believe you, miss..." He trails off.

"Bella." I tell him.

"I believe you, miss Bella, but we can never be so sure. Besides, I think you'd be a good addition to the Guard, if you'll accept." He tells me. I take a moment to consider it and he lets me, I would be a vampire just like _him,_ I wouldn't have to see him again unless absolutely necessary, I could learn how to fight and could possibly have a fun ability. Sounded alright to me.

"I accept." I tell him. He smiles,

"Wonderful." He says, then he grabs my face in his hands and he bends his head and sinks his teeth into my neck. I start to feel burning, my eyes snap closed and I feel myself fall to the ground and can feel Aro bite my wrists and ankles. The burn starts to become extremely painful and I let out a whimper. Then I feel myself being picked up by someone, probably Aro. Then I feel strong wind, and I know from riding on Edward's back that he's running.

"Don't worry, we'll be in Volterra very soon and you'll love it there." He says in my ear. I don't know where Volterra is, but I'm guessing it's a place that doesn't have much sunshine hence all the vampire royalty live there.

Soon I'll be a part of the vampire royalty...

That's sounds exciting, yet terrifying at the same time.

 **A/N: Again, this was an idea I had in my head that I just had to writ down before I forgot it, but I'm currently writing some new chapters for some of my other fanfictions so hopefully I'll be able to upload those soon! I'm trying my best to get them done, but ideas keep popping in my head and being the author that I am, I have to write them down! Please don't hate me! Have a good day!**

 **~LetKatnissCatchFire**


	2. Chapter 2: Isabella Volturi

**_A/N: This chapter takes place two years after Bella's change. Sorry about the time skip, but I couldn't think of anything to put in between so here we go! Enjoy!  
_**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Isabella Volturi  
**

 **Edward POV**

It's been months since we left. Since we left Bella. Since we left our ray of sunshine behind. I wonder what she's doing right now. Has she forgotten about us like I intended her to? Who does she hang out with these days? Did she find someone else? I grit my teeth at that thought. Alice comes bouncing into the living room,

"Aro's going to be calling Carlisle in about twenty seconds." She says, my head snaps in her direction. Why would Aro call Carlisle? What did we do wrong? Did we do something wrong? Does he just want to talk with his old friend?

Of course, twenty seconds later, Carlisle's phone rings and he answers to Aro.

"Hello, Aro." He greets.

 _"Carlisle, my dear friend. How have you been since the last time I saw you?"_ Aro asks.

"I've been fine, Aro, and what about yourself?" He asks.

 _"Oh! Us here in Volterra have been absolutely wonderful!"_ He exclaims.

"You sound very excited about something." Carlisle states the obvious.

 _"That's because just two years ago, we hand a new family member join us! She's part of the Guard and she's the Volturi Princess!"_ He exclaims, again.

"New Volturi Princess?" Carlisle questions. "That sounds interesting."

 _"Oh yes, so was her change. She didn't scream one bit. Not even the smallest whimper came from her."_ Aro explains. I growl silently, they took someone's humanity away from them.

"She sounds interesting." Carlisle asks.

 _"Yes, she's a very interesting one."_ Aro tells him. _"I'm inviting you and your family to Volterra because I think you'd really like her."_

"That sounds lovely, Aro." Carlisle responds. "When do you want us there?"

 _"Does tomorrow, work for you guys?"_ He asks.

"I'm sure Alice can work something out." He says, Alice nods and heads off to buy the tickets. "Do you want us there for a period of time?"

 _"Does two weeks work for you?"_ He asks.

"Yes, that works." Carlisle tells him. They say goodbye and hand up. Carlisle walks into the living room knowing everyone in the house heard the conversation.

"This should be interesting." Jasper says.

"Why do you think Aro didn't tell you the new girls name?" I ask, just now realizing Aro hadn't said he name at all during the call.

"I'm not sure, maybe he wanted to formally introduce us to her." Carlisle says. Jasper and I nod and Emmett, Rose and Esme come downstairs.

"So, we're heading to Volterra for two weeks?" Emmett asks, sarcastically. "This should be fun."

"I want to meet this new Volturi Princess, Aro didn't give great description, but she sounds interesting." Rose says.

"Yes, she really does." Esme agrees. Then Alice comes back in the house.

"I've got the tickets our plane leaves in an hour! Get upstairs and pack! GO!" She all but screams at us, hurting our sensitive, super hearing ears. Everyone speeds up the stairs to get packed except Alice.

"Aren't you going to pack?" I ask her.

"I already saw we were going on this trip, my thing's ARE packed. You go now." She says, innocently. I roll my eyes art her and speed upstairs.

This should be fun.

 **oOo**

We board the plane and prepare for a very long flight. Usually, when we fly places we have to find things to keep us busy hence we can't sleep. Alice usually flips through fashion magazines and has Jasper go through them with her, Carlisle and Esme look at designs they could use for the house next time Emmett breaks something, Emmett and Rose usually just sit quietly the entire flight holding hands or something.

Though their thoughts... not so quiet.

I on the other hand, listen to Debussy to block out the thoughts. Although, whenever I listen to Debussy, I always think of Bella. How she loved the classics, too. I flinch just thinking about it.

 **oOo**

Finally, we're off that damn plane. I really hate planes if I haven't mentioned this before. There's hardly enough room for your legs, even if we do always get first class tickets. There's always people taking, I know people are supposed to talk, but when your hearing someone say something when their thoughts say another, it get's rather annoying.

We're our way to Volterra in an orange Mustang that Alice "bought", more like stole. That's beside the point.

"Here we are!" Alice exclaims. We all look out the windows and see the Volturi castle, where we'll be staying for the next two weeks.

"Let's go in!" Alice says, she hops out of the car and grab our bags from the back.

When we get inside, we're greeted by Jane.

"Welcome Cullens!" She says.

"Hello, Jane." Carlisle says. "How are you?"

"I'm very well, thank you." She replies. "And you?"

"We've been better." Emmett says.

"Well, let's get this show on the road shall we?" She says, then she turns around and begins walking and we all follow her.

We take the very long path to the throne room where Aro and the others are waiting, when we reach the door, Jane turns around.

"I do hope you all like the princess. She's a very lovely girl." She says.

"Why did you take her humanity away from her?" Jasper asks.

"Easy actually, we asked her if she wanted to join us and she said yes." She tells us. "I think you already know her actually." She smiles evilly and goes inside.

"How could we already know her?" Alice asks.

"I don't know." I tell her.

"Well, let's go meet her." Carlisle says. We all nod and head inside, greeted by Aro.

"Why, hello friends!" He exclaims. "It's lovely to have you visit."

"It's good to see you, Aro." Carlisle says.

"It's good to see you as well, Carlisle." He replies.

"It's been a long time." Carlisle says.

"Too long." Aro replies. We sit on silence for a few seconds before Aro breaks it.

"Well, let's bring the princess out." He says. He looks behind the thrones and into the shadows behind them.

"You can come out now, dear." He says.

She walks into the light slowly, dressed in a Volturi guard cloak and a tiara on her head. My eyes widen when I see her face.

"I would like you to meet our princess," He says, gesturing to her,

 _"Isabella Volturi."_

 **A/N: Well, sorry for being gone for forever, but I hope you liked the second chapter! Have a great day!  
**

 **~LetKatnissCatchFire**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Again

**Chapter 3**

 **Meeting Again**

 **Bella POV**

 _"Isabella Volturi."_

"Aro, how many time's do I have to tell you that I like to be called Bella?" I ask harshly.

"So sorry, Bella dear." He apologizes.

"Apology accepted." I tell him. "These are the special guests you've been talking about?"

"Yes, Carlisle is one of my closest friends." He says to me.

"I know, Edward told me about your guys' history." I tell him. Then I actually turn and acknowledge the Cullen's. "It's lovely to see you all again."

"Bella?" Edward whispers, as if he can't believe it's really me.

"Who else?" I ask.

"Alice, how did you not see this?" Edward asks her.

She stays quiet. I know she saw it, I can't control my shield yet, of course she saw this, it doesn't take Edward long to catch on.

"Alice." He breathes. "You SAW this, and you didn't tell us?"

"I saw her change too, then after Aro called, I saw Bella here as the Volturi Princess. I didn't tell you Edward because you probably wouldn't have believed me." She explains. "I didn't even tell Jasper." Jasper shakes his head 'no' to show she's telling the truth.

"Well, now that the family drama is done and over, let me show you to your rooms." I tell them with no emotion in my voice. I've learned many things very quickly in the short period I've been a vampire so far. I take my tiara off of my head and place it on the holding pillow that sits on a pillar next to Aro's throne.

Then I walk past the Cullen's and they follow me out of the throne room. When the doors close, all of them-except Carlisle and Esme- start asking me questions. I ignore them and keep walking. We're half-way to their rooms when I'm asked the same questions for the fourtyeth time.

"Bella, what happened to you?" Jasper.

"Why did you agree?" Edward. I turn around and face them.

"You really want to know what happened?" I ask. "Here." And I use my memory projection to show them what them leaving did to me.

 **Edward POV**

"You really want to know what happened?" Bella asks us. "Here." Then we all slip into Bella's memories of out time out of her life.

She shows us how she collapsed in the woods where I left her and Sam Uley found her and took her home where the police force were all in her front yard.

We see her afterward, doing nothing but sitting in front of her window with an emotionless face, she didn't eat at lunch, just sat at the table where we sat and stared out the window with the same emotionless face.

We see her not talking to anyone but her dad so he didn't worry, we see her hanging out with Jake to make her dad happy, we see how she used reckless activity to see hallucinations of me.

We see her go cliff-diving, Victoria swimming towards her in the water, her trying to swim away and hitting her head on a rock, then the hallucination of me is back and floating next to her under the water until Jacob pulls her out and revives her.

We see how she went to the meadow and found everything dead, but then Laurent showed up to kill her and the wolves save her.

We see how she hardly eats, how she only ate when her dad was around.

We see how she had nightmares every night, the pain being the only reminder we were all real.

Then we see the day of her change. She was sitting in her backyard with a lemonade and Aro, Jane, Marcus, Felix, Demetri and Caius come out of the trees and talk to her.

The final thing we see is her agreeing to be apart of the Volturi, then Aro biting her neck, wrists and ankles and running away with her in his arms.

Then it all fades away.

 **Bella POV**

"How did you do that?" Jasper whispers.

"That's one of my abilities." I tell them.

"ONE of them?" Alice asks.

"Yes. I have four in total. Memory Projection, Physical and Mental Shield, the Illusion of Pain, and Emotion Control and Projection like Jasper." I tell them.

"You have the pain thing like Jane?" Emmett asks. I only nod.

"Oh Bella, sweetheart, I'm so sorry!" Esme bursts into a fir of dry sobs and drops to her knees, Carlisle kneels down to comfort her as do it.

"Esme, it;s not your fault. It's not anyone's fault." I reassure her.

"It's Edwards." Emmett says. I stand up, walk over to him and slap him across the face.

"It's not even Edward's fault, Emmett." I hiss at him. "Sure, I plunged into depression, but I understood Edward's motives clear as day."

He nods, fear in his honey gold eyes. I may be two years on age in the vampire world, but in my mind, I'm still that strong, stubborn little newborn from two years ago. I decide to show the memory to Emmett, even though I know Edward will see it with his mind reading.

I project the memory of how I was when I first woke up, my first hunt, how I seduced human men and then drained them dry and left them in the alley's I would bring them to.

I show him when I learned to fight, I show him the memory of all the vampires I had to kill because they had broken the law, I show him ever memory I have of my life over the past two years.

No animals have ever died by the hands of me. Not once. I've only ever hunted humans. When I finish showing him the memories, he and Edward both have looks of horror on their faces.

"And I don't blame Jasper either," I start, then I push Emmett away and he backs away from me with the horror still in his eyes. "It wasn't Jasper's fault he attacked me. He has the ability to sense your emotions and he could feel his own blood lust, but with everyone else's blood lust, it only made his ten times worth. So, Jasper," I turn to him and look him in the eye. "I never blames you and never will."

"Thanks, Bella." He says with a genuine smile on his face.

"I assume we're finished with this drama?" I ask, my face and tone going back to being emotionless and expressionless, they all nod. "Now, I'll finally show you to your rooms.

I lead them up the many flights of stairs until we reach the floor they'll be staying on.

"Carlisle and Esme in room one, that's the room with the connected library Emmett and Rosalie, you two are in room five, that's the sound proof room, you two were assigned there for obvious reasons." Everyone has to try to hold back their laughter and if Emmett and Rosalie could blush, they would be. "Alice and Jasper, room three, that's the room with the walk in closet," Alice's eyes light up. "And Edward, you are in room eight, that's the room with the grand piano so you can play if you're ever bored." I assign them all their rooms, and they all go inside of them, leaving me alone, so I decide to go up to my room.

When I enter my room, I take off my cloak and plop down on my unneeded bed. I close my eyes and daydream about the future Edward and I could've had together if he had stayed in Forks. It's the closest I can get to sleeping and dreaming these days.

Morning comes too early for my liking.

 **A/N: Oh My God! Why am I so bad at updating?! I don't even know, but I don't like it! I'm trying my best to update the stories that haven't been updated in months, but I have play practices and school starts for me again on Tuesday. Thanks for sticking with me this long though!**

 **~Charlotte**


	4. Chapter 4: Conversations

**Chapter 4**

 **Conversations**

 **Edward POV**

I can't believe I did that to her. Just because of one stupid mistake I made, I messed everything up. I'm such an idiot! Bella is technically still a newborn because she's only been a vampire for two years, from what she showed Emmett yesterday I know that she hunts like the Volturi. I just can't believe that Bella actually accepted. Did she not listen to the part of the story I told her that the Volturi are very _bad_ vampires? Obviously not. I decide to leave my room and explore the castle a little. Even though I have been here before, I may find something I didn't notice before. Although it's not likely, since us vampires notice everything.

I'm in one of the hallways looking at all of the art on the walls when I bump into someone. Okay, so maybe not _everything._

"Sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." I say, and look down to see Bella.

"No, it's fine. It was my fault, I was rushing." She replies, her eyes widen a bit when she notices it's me. "Oh, hey Edward."

"Hey." I say. An awkward silence falls on us, and she decides to break it.

"So, it looks like we have some things to talk about." She says.

"Yeah, we do have to talk about some things." I agree.

"Come with me to my room. Nobody will be able to hear us there." She says, then starts walking.

"Alright." I say, and then follow her. She leads me through almost the entire castle and even through some parts I've never seen before in my previous visits here.

"Here we are." She says, and opens the door to reveal a large room that just screams _Bella._ "It's not much, but" I cut her off.

"No, it's fine." I tell her. "It's just so _you._ "

"Is that a bad thing?" She asks, nervously.

"No." I tell her. "It's a good thing." She smiles slightly and I smile back.

"Well, let's sit." She says, and we sit on her bed. Which she obviously never uses.

"Why were you rushing so much that you didn't see me standing in your way?" I ask her.

"Um.." She starts. "I was just going to go hunting."

"Oh." I say.

"Not what you think though." She says quickly. "I wasn't going to go lure some random Italian man into an alley and drain him dry." She flinches as she says it.

"Wait, you don't like feeding off of humans?" I ask. "You were going to hunt animals?"

"Yeah. I do it secretly behind the Volturi's back. I'm afraid that if they know I prefer animals, they'll have my head." She explains.

"So, you prefer animals and hunt then whenever you want, but feed on humans around the Volturi?" I ask.

"That about sums it up." She says, shyly. "Aro told me when I became the lead of the guard that I can leave whenever I want, but I would have to come back help with missions if at all necessary."

"Then why haven't you left?" I ask her.

 **Bella POV**

"Then why haven't you left?" He asks me.

"I haven't left because I'm technically still a newborn, and if I had left just a year and a half ago, I would've gone crazy with blood lust and I wouldn't have known where to go, and it's not like I would've been able to find you and the others. I don't know where you guys live now!" I explain in a rush. "I know it sounds stupid, but" He cuts me off again.

"It's not stupid." He tells me. "I understand completely."

"You do?" I ask.

"Yeah, I get it." He says. "Bella, I made one of the biggest mistakes of my existence two years ago."

"What was that?" I ask, nervously.

"I left you. I lied to you." He says.

"You lied to me?" I ask, completely confused.

"Yes." He says. "I told you I didn't want you and that I didn't love you." What? He lied to me when he said that? I believed him!

"Why did you lie to me?" I ask him, softly.

"I lied because after what happened at your birthday, I was convinced that my kind was just too dangerous for you. I couldn't have what happened at your party happen again." He explains.

"That explains why you left, not why you lied." I tell him.

"I know, I'm getting to the lying thing." He says. "I had to make you think that I didn't want you or love you so it would hopefully be easier on you when we left. I wanted you to grow older and have a normal human life and have kids and grand kids."

"You put your love for me aside so I could possibly have a normal life?" I ask.

"That's what I was hoping for." He says. I look down and he lifts my face back up so we're eye to eye. "Bella, I have to ask you something."

"What?" I ask.

"Why did you believe me so easily? I told you I loved you over and over, what made _one_ statement make you think I didn't love you?"

"I was a simple, average human. You were a god like vampire. It didn't make sense for you to love me. A petty human." I tell him.

"Bella, you were not a petty, simple, or average human." He tells me. "You were beautiful, smart and by far the most amazing woman I've ever met. You still are beautiful and smart, and the most amazing woman I've met."

"You really thought that about me? And still think that about me?" I ask.

"How could I not?" He asks me. "It all was and still is true."

"I guess I don't see myself the way you see me." I tell him.

"Definitely." He says, with a small smile. I smile back. "Bella, I still love you. I've never stopped. These past two years have been a living hell without you in my life."

"I still love you, too." I tell him. "And I forgive you, for both leaving and lying."

"I honestly can't understand why you do, but thanks." He says.

"I tend to be a very forgiving person." I tell him teasingly.

"I think I've known that for a while." He teases me back.

Then something magical happens. He puts his lips on mine in a passionate kiss, I obviously kiss him back.

Our lips dance together for at least ten minutes and we finally pull apart. I look him in the eyes, red to gold.

"You want to come hunt with me?" I ask him.

"Definitely." He says. I grasp his hand and lead him out of the castle through the back way that I discovered a week after I was changed.

"I love you, Bella." He tells me.

"I love you, too, Edward." I reply.

Then we walk hand in hand into the woods.

 **A/N: The least I could do after being a total bitch and not updating is give you guys a decently long chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it! Until next time!**

 **~Charlotte**


	5. Chapter 5: Hunting

**Chapter 5**

 **Hunting**

 **Bella POV**

Okay, so I may or may not have been lying when I said I only fed off of humans. I secretly feed off of animals, but I only drink it a little so my eyes don't change colors. I don't want the Volturi getting suspicious. When Edward told me he lied to me when he told me he didn't want me or love me anymore, I didn't know what to feel. At first I was angry that he lied, then I was curious as to why. Then something inside of me told me I had to forgive him. For I still love him and never stopped. Right now we're on our way to the woods behind the castle to hunt. He'll probably drink more from the animals than I will though, for I have to keep my animal lifestyle a secret.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asks me. I smile.

"Still can't read my mind, Mr. Cullen?" I tease.

"Unfortunately not, Miss Swan." He teases back.

"Well, that's my mental shield for you." I smile and start walking ahead of him. I took my cloak off before we left so it wouldn't smell like animals and woods, so my tight fitting shirt and jeans are off for show. I can feel Edward's eyes watching my every move, I turn and face him.

"See something you like, Mr. Cullen?" I tease him. He looks down and if he could blush he would be. "Come on." I turn back around and walk and hear him come up behind me. I face him again.

"Time for the fun part." I smirk, then I smell a grizzly and let the frenzy take over. I sprint full speed and reach the animal in less than five seconds. I jump on the bears back and sink my teeth into it's neck, I drink until I feel my eyes change color slightly, then pull away from the bear and let it drop to the ground. I look up to see Edward looking at me with wide eyes and his mouth open.

"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies and I don't think they're blood would taste that good." I tease him again.

"Bella, you're a really fast runner." He tells me.

"I've always been a fast runner." I tell him.

"Your newborn speed should've worn down near the end of your first year." He says.

"I've always been able to run that fast." I say.

"Bella, you're faster than I am and I'm pretty fast." He says.

"I know, you're the fastest of your family." I say.

"I just find it fascinating that you can still run the speed of a newborn, maybe faster." He tells me.

"Well, if you want the rest of the bear, you can have him. If not, he'll just bleed to death." I tell him, standing up.

"Why didn't you drink him dry?" He asks.

"Because if I do that, than my eyes will change colors like they already have a little. I don't want the Volturi to fins out I feed from animals remember?" I tell him.

"Right, your animal diet remains a secret to the Volturi." He says.

"Would you mind not telling your family either?" I ask him.

"Why?" He questions.

"I just want to tell them on my own terms." I tell him.

"I think Alice already knows." He says. I shake my head.

"I used my shield to block our conversation from her. She has no idea." I smile.

"You're an evil little thing, aren't you?" He teases.

"Like I said, I want them to find out on my terms." I tell him.

"When will that be?" He asks, suddenly serious.

"I..don't know." I tell him honestly. I don't know when I'll tell the other Cullens. I don't think I'll tell them at all in they're two week stay here, but when will I get a chance to see them again? I'm suddenly sad.

"Edward, you guys leave in two weeks." I say. "I don't know when I'll see you again." His expression grows sad, too and he takes me into his arms. I hold on tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Let's get you fed." I tell him, pulling away. He nods and we both smell a mountain lion, he runs after it and I follow him. I slow down a bit to give him time to talking and sink his teeth in. When I reach where he is, he is just finishing draining the animal, he stands up and wipes a little blood off of his chin.

"That enough for you?" I ask.

"Yeah, I should be fine." He says. "I came out here earlier today to clear my head."

"Okay, let's head back in before anyone notices we're gone." I grab his hand and we sprint back to the castle and slip through the forgotten back door. Our hands separate when we hear someone walking up to us. It's Aro.

"There you two are, we're all meeting in the throne room, come along." He says. Then he turns and walks back to the throne room with Edward and I in tow. He pushes the big doors ope and there stand the Cullens on the side of the room and the rest of the guard stand near the thrones. Edward goes with his family and I go stand with the guard. My face expressionless again so the Cullens think nothing happened between Edward and I. I can't tell them about that just yet either. I use my shield to hide my emotions so Jasper doesn't catch on and tell the others. I shield Edward's emotions too because I can feel the love coming off of him and don't want Jasper to feel it.

"Cullens, I bet you're wondering why you've been summoned here." Aro speaks. The Cullens do nothing.

"It's feeding time." Aro says. Oh no.

Why? Why did he have to bring them in here when it's feeding time?! I go crazier than everyone when I'm around human blood.

 _It's okay, Bella._ I tell myself. _You can control it, you don't have to let them see that side of you._ I look at the Cullens and they all have wide eyes, Edward looks at me and sees my scared, no terrified, expression. I unmask my emotions because Jasper won't be able to detect anything but fear form me. When I take my shield off, Jasper jumps a little and looks in my direction. When he sees the terrified look in my eyes, I feel confusion roll off of him. The the tourists are brought in.

This isn't going to be good.

 **A/N: HEY EVERYONE! I've been a complete bitch, and haven't updated my most popular story, so not only am I uploading one chapter tonight, but two! The sixth chapter will be up maybe an hour after this one! Enjoy!**

 **~Charlotte**


	6. Chapter 6: Ripper Bella

**Chapter 6**

 **Ripper Bella**

 **Bella POV**

"Aro the Cullen's shouldn't be in here." I hiss at him.

"What's wrong Bella dear?" Aro asks with an 'innocent' tone. "You don't want the Cullen's to see Ripper Bella?"

"Ripper Bella?" Carlisle asks. All of the Cullen's look confused, they won't be so confused in a minute.

"Yes, Ripper Bella." Aro says. "Now, Welcome Tourists! This is the final part of your tour...and your lives!" The smiles the tourists had fell instantly.

"Time to feed!" Aro shouts, the guard run towards the tourists that began to run and scream. The scent of human blood takes over my senses and I feel my instincts take over. The Cullens are forgotten, all that matters is the blood.

I slowly walk to the nearest tourist, a woman who looks to be about thirty. She's shaking uncontrollably and fear is coming off of her in waves.

"P-p-pleas don't hurt me." She begs.

"Don't worry," I put a hand on her shoulder. "This isn't going to hurt...me." Then I sink my teeth into her neck and she begins to scream her head off and flails her limbs around. I listen as her heart beats slower and slower until it just stops. I smile evilly and throw her body to the ground. I look over at the Cullen's and see them looking at me with wide eyes and open mouths. I tell them what I told Edward in the woods.

"Close your mouths or you'll catch flies and I don't think their blood would taste good." Then I smile evilly again and turn to the bloodbath. "Whose next?!"

I sprint towards a middle aged man, and immediately sink my teeth into him. His blood drips down my chin and onto my clothes. I don't mind though, they can always be washed. After he's dead, I throw his body to the floor too and look back at the Cullen's. Looks of horror are on all of their faces. I smirk and go drain more people. The monster in me enjoying every minute of it.

I'm finishing up draining a ten year old boy when Aro announces that everyone is dead and feeding time is over. All of the guard laugh evilly as they throw all the dead bodies into the fire pit and exit the throne room to go to their individual rooms for the night. Except for the Cullen's and I. I start to come back to reality and what just happened hits me hard. The Cullen's just saw the darkest side of me they've never seen before. They've seen Ripper Bella. Fear, humiliation, guilt and disgust flood my emotional state and I look at the Cullen's who still have horrified looks on their faces. I take a desperate step forward and they all take a step back except for Jasper and Edward. Jasper having dealt with things like this before is used to it, but still horrified by what I can become. Edward is just frozen in place looking at me with a sad expression on his face, like he can't believe that side of me actually exists. That I can be evil.

"Oh my god." I whisper. They've seen the dark side of me and will never be able to unseen it. I start to slowly back away, I start to shake and hyperventilate even though I don't need to breathe. I collapse to my knees and begin to dry sob. I wipe the blood off of my face with my shaky hands and grunt and sob harder as I try to wipe it on my jeans. All of my anger and frustration at what I've become catching up to me like it always does when I break down. I always break down after my time as Ripper Bella. All of the guilt hits me like I just ran into a brick wall.

"Bella?" I hear Edward say my name. I look up and see him and Jasper slowly coming towards me. "Bella, it's okay." Edward goes to put a hand on my shoulder and I snap.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I shout. I speed to the other side of the room and press my back against the wall, as if I'll somehow blend in with it. I squeeze my embarrassing red eyes shut. "Please don't touch me, leave me alone." I didn't want them to see me be Ripper Bella, and I don't want them to see me like this right now, but I have no choice in the matter.

"Bella?" I hear Alice, I open my eyes and see her in front of me and the rest of the Cullens behind her. Although Edward is next to her, as if waiting to comfort me.

"Bella, it's okay. You're gonna be okay." She pries me from the wall and hugs me. I don't hug her back. I feel numb and don't know what to do. What I should do. What I should say to them. What could I possibly say to them after what they just saw? Alice pulls away, but keeps her hands on my shoulders and looks me in the eyes. Red to gold again. "Bella?" She says.

"I have to go." I say quickly. I push Alice's hands off of me and speed towards the door, I hear the Cullen's call me, but I keep running until I'm in my room. I fall onto my bed with a heavy sigh. The Cullen's just saw the worst side of me.

The monster.

I'm about to go turn my lights off when there's a knock at my door.

 **A/N: UGH, my laptop had network issues and this chapter got erased so I had to re-write it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and their should be more updates for my other stories soon! And yes, I took the whole 'Ripper' thing from The Vampire Diaries, but I thought it would make a nice little addition to make the story a little more interesting. You like? Let me know by reviewing!**

 **~Charlotte**


	7. Chapter 7: Eye Opener

**Chapter 7**

 **Eye Opener**

 **Bella POV**

I reluctantly get up and answer the door, and I'm surprised by who's standing there.

"Jasper." I say. "What are you doing here?"

"May I come in?" He asks.

"Yeah, sure." I step aside and let him in, he walks in and turns to me.

"How did you know where my room was?" I ask.

"Followed your scent." He states, simply. "And emotions."

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"I came here to talk to you." He says, as if it's obvious.

"I'm not exactly in the mood to talk." I tell him.

"I know Bella." He says.

"Then why bother?" I question.

"Because even though you may not _want_ to talk about what happened down there, you _need_ to." He says.

"You know, you'd be a good physiologist." I tease him, and he chuckles lightly.

"Stop trying to change the subject, Bell." He tells me, a slight smile still on his face.

"Just to be clear, I'm only letting you call me Bell." I tell him.

"Again with trying to change the subject." He says.

"Why don't we sit?" I suggest, he nods and I lead him over to my bed and we sit down. "So, what do you wan to talk about?"

"How are you feeling, Bella?" He asks, pure concern etched onto his face.

"Fine." I use my infamous reply for everything.

"You and I know that's not true." Jasper states. "Just tell me."

"I'm humiliated, Jasper." I whisper, looking away from him.

"And why are you humiliated?" He asks, and I look back at him.

"You.. and the others.. had to _see_ that. You had to see that side of me, because Aro wanted you to!" I shout at the end.

"Why didn't you want us to see that side of you, Bell?" He asks.

"I know that you guys think I've changed so much since you saw me last, I guess I wanted to prove you wrong. That I was still the same old Bella you remember from two years ago." I admit.

"People change, Bella. It's natural." He says.

"I know that, Jasper." I tell him. "But the way I changed isn't exactly the best. I seduce men into dark alleyways, and whenever they try to take my clothes off is when I tear into their necks and drain them dry. I've killed more toddlers than I can count! I've killed so many innocent people who didn't deserve it! I don't know how the others deal with that!" I've started dry sobbing, for the tears in my eyes will never fall.

"Bella it's okay." Jasper try to calm me.

" _HOW_ is it okay?!" I scream. "I _saw_ the looks on your guys' faces. You were scared, no _terrified_ of me!"

"We weren't terrified of _you_ Bella." He says. "We were terrified of the fact that we left you and you became this person."

"How can you still look me in the eye, Jasper?" I tell him. "I'm a horrible person, I'm a monster, I'm a freaking Ripper as Aro calls it!"

"Bella, we've all gone through this. The feeding off of humans, the self loathing, how you feel everyone should hate you for what you are, trust me it's happened to all of us." He rants.

"Even Carlisle?" I ask, not believing Carlisle could feel that way towards himself.

"Even Carlisle." Jasper confirms. "I would know. He always worries about if we'll hate him for changing us, and sometimes feels that we should hate him for changing us. When really, it's probably one of the best things that's happened to us."

"How do you deal with it, Jasper?" I ask, getting up and starting to pace. "I have no idea how to handle all of these hateful emotions I feel towards myself, how do you do it?!"

"You find something that keeps you grounded. Something that makes you strong, something that makes you happy." He tells me. "It could even be a someone."

My head snaps in his direction, and I look him in the eye. Red to gold again. It should be gold to gold. "I don't know of anything or anyone who keeps me grounded, or makes me strong, or makes me happy. I haven't felt that way about anything or anyone in the past two years."

"What about Edward?" He asks. I eye him suspiciously.

"What about him?" I ask.

"I know you may not be able to forgive him, but I know that you two still love each other, it's the power of vampire mating Bella." He tells me. "Even if you don't forgive him, try clinging on to the love you feel for him. See what happens." He looks out the window. "I should probably get going, Alice will be expecting me." He begins to walk towards my door.

"Jasper wait." I say. He turns to me and I walk up and hug him. I feel the shock roll off of him and when he gets over it, he wraps his arms around me. "Thank you. I know what I have to do."

"No problem. I'm glad I could help." He says. I let go of him and then he turns to leave, but before he closes the door, he says,

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Jasper." I reply softly, with a small smile. He smiles back at me and closes the door. I listen as he walks away until he's out of hearing range and then think back on what he said and I know what I have to do to get out of here.

"I have to kill Aro." I tell myself. "I have to kill Aro and the Guard."

 **A/N: Okay, so here's chapter 7! I really hope you liked it, I came close to crying while writing it. You're probably thinking, "Is Bella really going to be able to kill Aro and the Guard all on her own?" Well, this is the part where some normal authors would give a hint as to what's going to happen, but where's the fun in that? SO, I'm telling** **you that you need to stay tuned to find out! Also, I'd love to know your opinion on the last few chapters so far, so can I get some reviews so I know how I'm doing? Thanks! Until next time!**

 **~Charlotte**


	8. Chapter 8: Telling Edward

**Chapter 8**

 **Telling Edward**

 **Bella POV**

I've spent the whole night trying to figure out a way I can finally get rid of them all so I don't feel trapped in this hell hole anymore. I know that I can't do it alone. I could try, but in the end _I'd_ be the one killed.

I'm going to have to ask the Cullens for help. I feel bad for Carlisle though, Aro was his friend. _Is_ his friend. I can't do this. I can't make the Cullen's kill them. I'm going to have to get help from other vampires. Who though? I don't know of anyone in the Guard that would want to kill Aro and the others.

Maybe I should talk to Edward. I decide to try and lift my shield up and call him from my thoughts. Here goes nothing.

 _Edward._

 **Edward POV**

 _Edward._ I hear Bella's voice. I stand up from the piano in surprise. She's not here? How can I hear her thoughts when she's not even in my room? How can I hear her thoughts at all?

 _Edward._ I hear her again. _Come up to my room and I'll explain everything._

I walk around the piano and out into the hall. Then run up the stairs to my Bella's room.

 **Bella POV**

I really hope that worked. That was my first time trying. There's a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I say, and in walks Edward.

"It worked!" I cheer.

"What worked?" He asks.

"I'm still having trouble controlling my shield, so I was trying to see if I could take it down so you could hear my thoughts and it worked!" I ramble.

"That's amazing, love." He says. That crooked grin on his face.

"Okay, so I called you here because I have to talk to you." I tell him.

"About what?" He asks.

"Not here." I say quickly. "Hunting?" He nods and we head for the back of the castle and slip through the back entrance without anyone seeing us.

Once we're outside, we run far into the forest. We stop about four miles in and do a little hunting first. Then we sit down on some boulders.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Edward asks. Here goes nothing.

"Edward, how much do you hate the Volturi?" I ask. He looked surprised for a moment, but then comes back to his senses.

"Why do you want to know?" He asks me.

"Can you please just answer my question?" I beg.

"In that case, I hate them so much I'd rather go back to my dark days than spend a second with any of them." He answers.

"Dark days?" I question.

"That's a story for another day." He tells me.

"Must've been pretty bad if you'd rather go back to them than spend a second with a Volturi member." I say.

"My dark days were pretty bad, but I'd rather drink from humans than spend a second with any of them." He says.

"As you've said many times." I tease. He chuckles and then looks at me.

"Why did you want to know?" He asks me.

"I want to destroy them all, and I want you to help me."

 **A/N: Okay, super short chapter, I know. I really wanted to leave this on a cliffhanger though! This is probably the shortest chapter I've written ever so far in my year of being a fan fiction author. Sorry about that. Anyways, I hope you liked it anyway! Until next time!**

 **~Charlotte**


	9. Chapter 9: Out All Day

**Chapter 9**

 **Out All Day**

 **Edward POV**

"What?" I ask.

"I want you to help me kill them all." Bella says.

"Why?" I ask.

"I may live here, and be the Volturi Princess, but agreeing to be part of the Volturi was the biggest mistake I've ever made." She says, tears pooling in her eyes. Ones that will never fall. "I should've never agreed to anything, because agreeing to Aro's offer two years ago made me into the monster I never wanted to be."

I am speechless. I don't know what to say that could even begin to rid her of her suffering.

"Bella, you're not a monster." I tell her, because she's not.

"Yes, I am, Edward!" She yells at me. "You _saw_ me in there yesterday! _HOW_ can you _not_ think that I'm a monster?"

"I don't think you're a monster, because I love you, Bella." I shout. "I love you, and it's because I love you that I can see past everything that you think is so wrong with yourself..."

"Same way I can with you." She whispers.

"The same way you can with me." I repeat her words. "So please, don't ever call yourself a monster in front of me."

"Okay." She softly. "That goes for you, too though."

"Alright." I say.

"Now, back to the Volturi." Bella says.

"How would killing them all help you to be free?" I ask. "You said that you can leave whenever you want."

"I can." She tells me. "But, I have to come back if I'm ever needed for an assignment or mission, which Aro uses me for every single one of them. Even if I did leave, I would never be completely free from them."

"And killing them is the answer to you?" I ask.

"I can't just _drop out_ of the Volturi, Edward!" She yells. "I'm Aro's 'most prized possession' and he can't just let me quit."

"Aro has _no right_ to call you 'his possession'." I growl. "You don't belong to anyone."

"Yet, I do." She says, sadly. "I am the Volturi Princess, Aro is the Volturi King, if he says I belong to him, then I do. Whatever Aro says, goes."

"That doesn't make it _right,_ Bella." I tell her.

" _NOTHING_ THAT ARO DOES IS _RIGHT,_ EDWARD!" She yells. "Yet, I put up with it! Everyone on the guard puts up with it, when we all know that it's all wrong!"

"Bella, why did you even agree to his offer?!" I shout.

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO SEE YOU AGAIN, DAMMIT!" She screams. For a moment I'm speechless and she's breathing heavily, even though she doesn't need to.

"When Aro offered to change me... I was in a dark place." She says. "You had left months ago, and I was a shell of my old self... but... just the thought of seeing you again if I become a vampire sparked hope in me. Hope of one day seeing you again, and I would literally have forever to find you. Even though I was convinced you never wanted to see me, I still wanted to see you again. _That's_ why I agreed. I didn't know what I was getting myself into."

"Bella..." I have no words. I know that she's forgiven me, but after hearing her confession I'm now one hundred percent sure I will _never_ forgive myself for leaving her.

"You don't have to say anything." She tells me softly. "To be honest, the thought of being an actual princess kind of affected my decision as well, but it was mostly you. I don't even know why I wanted to be the Volturi Princess, princesses are so childish." She smiles slightly and then sits down on a nearby log. I walk over silently, and sit down next to her. She lays her head on my shoulder, and I wrap my arm around her. She sighs with content and we sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Will you help me?" She asks. I kiss her hair, and reply.

"Yes. Anything for you."

"I love you, Edward." She whispers.

"As I love you, my Bella." I pull her closer to me and we look up to the stars, since we have been out here quite literally all day.

"The stars are so beautiful." Bella says.

"Just like you." I tell her, and she smiles. I pull her onto my lap and she buries her face in my shirt and I hear her inhale my scent.

"Your scent calms me." She says into my shirt. I pull her closer to me and rub her arm gently.

"As does yours." I tell her. "We should probably head back, everyone will probably be wondering where we've been."

"Yeah, we should go." Bella says, and reluctantly gets up from my lap and straitens up her slightly wrinkled clothing. "If they ask why we're coming back together, can we just act like we were arguing? I still don't want to tell them."

"Technically, we were arguing a while ago." I say. She smiles and we run back to the castle.

When we get inside and reach the hall of my family's rooms, we're automatically bombarded by everyone and their questions.

"Where have you two been?"

"Why were two out all day alone?"

"What have you two been up to?"

"Can you all please, shut the hell up?" Bella's angry voice comes out and she sends a thought to me. _Remember to look like you're upset. I'm the mad one. I'll shield our emotions, don't worry._ I immediately get into character, and look as upset as I can.

"Just because you're a Volturi member, doesn't mean you can talk to me like that." Rosalie spits at Bella, and I almost want to rip her head off, but Bella kind of beats me to it.

 **Bella POV**

I grab Rosalie by the neck and smash her against the wall at full speed.

"I can speak to you however the hell I want you selfish little bitch, and there's not a single thing you can do about it. So, if _I_ were you, I wouldn't dare to speak to _me_ like that again, because next time it happens, I'll rip your pretty little head clean off. Got it?" I threaten and I can feel the fear coming from all the Cullens. Besides Emmett, because he's growling at me. Rosalie actually looks terrified and she nods. I drop her onto the floor and Emmett runs over to her. Growling at me in the process. Jasper begins to growl at me too, and I take a threatening step forward. He doesn't back down.

"You honestly think your little pep talk to me that night had an effect? Think again, blondie. You honestly think that _love_ can save me? I'm already gone. The Bella you know died two years ago and you will never see her again." I say and my most murderous tone. Jasper looks disappointed and defeated.

"As for why Edward and I were gone all day, we were having a little argument." I tell them.

"If by little argument you mean full blown fight." Edward says.

"Did I _ask_ for your input? No? Didn't think so." I say and send him an apology through my mind.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going back to my room and if anyone follows me I'll kill you myself." I say and walk away. I send Edward a thought to meet me outside in half an hour. I block our conversation from Alice so she doesn't see anything. I feel bad for everything that just went down, but it had to be done. I'm not ready to tell them yet. I kind of want Edward to myself for a while before we tell everyone. I see Edward nod slightly in my peripheral vision as I turn a corner and make my way to my bedroom.

 **A/N: CHAPTER 9, WOOO! Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope your 2017 is going great so far! I** **hope you liked this chapter, let me know by reviewing maybe? Thanks! Until next time, then.**

 **~Charlotte**


	10. I'm So Sorry

Hey guys.

So, I have kind of fallen _out of_ the Twilight fandom.

I'm getting more into the Twilight/TVD crossovers and Twilight/The Originals crossovers and things like that and I just have no motivation or inspiration to continue writing this story.

If you want more details as to why I'm putting some stories on hiatus, head on over to my story Always and check out the hiatus note I posted there because Always is also going on hiatus along with this story.

There, you will get more information that I just don't feel like typing out again because I'm lazy as hell.

I will eventually finish this story, but I cannot say _when_ because I don't exactly _know_.

But bear with me.

Please?

Being an online author is hard.

Especially when I have busy days and as much as I want to spend hours in front of my computer writing out updates for my stories, I simply _can't._

Thank you for understanding, you can PM me if you have any further questions. I answer _all_ messages.

I'm sorry for any inconvenience.

~Charlotte


End file.
